neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Shylia
Character Details Player Name: Alex De La Croix Character Name: Shylia, Lia, Poro Race: Catfolk Gender: Female Class: Ranger 8 Effective Level: 8 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Physical Appearance Lia's fur which covers her whole body is snow white. Her white flowing hair is braided into a single braid which reaches just past the center of her back. Her eyes are crystal blue, with cat slit pupils. She is only 4 feet and 9 inches tall and weighs 90 pounds. Lia wears very plain clothings to match her surroundings. Since she commonly lives in the woods, her clothing is a plain brown short sleeve shirt, and a pair of green tights along with a pair of tan leather boots. Over her shirt currently she wears a mithral chain shirt. On her arms she has one hand gloved with a three finger glove, the other arm with a arrow bracer. On her back there is a quiver full of standard arrows. She generally has her bow, the Bow of Ethereal Flame, slung over her shoulder so it's ready to use. Though after meeting with a black pudding, Lia Appearance has changed. She now dons a cloak which is currently making her fur grow longer as she wears it, as well as a very tight goblin dress. Though she plans on getting a new outfit after they escape the darklands. Personality Lia is very much a loner and very silent. She is blunt with her words and focused on getting what needs to be done, done. Lia is also reclusive as well as untrusting when it comes to humanoids and even though this is true, she doesn't really see a difference in the other races. Lia trusts animals far more then humanoids and will try to make friends with them. Even with all these flaws, she is intelligent and does not just jump into danger, as her number one priority is her own survival. Lia has been growing a large distaste for birds lately, due to every since one she meets, it is followed by something going wrong, or something evil, so in short, Lia hates birds. Backstory LIa grew up in large Nomadic tribe of catfolk. She was exiled from her tribe for an untold reason causing her to lose her tribe name. After being exiled, She lived in the woods for many years with only nature to keep her company. Living the the woods for so long gave her a great understanding of the woods as well as a love for creatures, as well as a slow dislike for other humanoids, who entered her forest from time to time, to either cut down trees, kill the woodland creatures. Humanoids who just walked through and talked where fine by her though, so she knew some were actually good people. Lia came to Absalom because she had heard of great riches and rewards, which she needs as she was starting to think about building someplace permanent to live. Character Relations Player Characters Azil Azil was the first catfolk Lia had seen in a long time. Even though Lia knew he was a urban catfolk just from his scent, she felt like she could trust him well enough to help her. The two have traveled ,to in her words, Hell and back, and saved her hide more than once so Lia still does trust him with her life. Though she is still a little upset Azil has the most evil of creatures, a Bird. Arturo\Artura Arturo the druid and Lia became friends quickly over their love of nature. Arturo has shown much intellect and kind to nature, which Lia respects. The more Lia learns about this strange druid, the more strange he appears in her eyes. Like why this Druid is so insistent on scimitars when he is a magic user and should just get a staff of some damage spell. Though now he is showing his bear power, she is now starting to understand his true strength. Lia still has a lot to learn about this man from the shadow plane. Hekrion Strange, cloaked rogue that was overly antisocial. The Kobold The obold and Lia got along okay. they both enjoyed fire, and accidentally causing property damage. Lia mourned quietly the day she had heard the he had died. Lorand He is mainly just over sure of himself and he is going to get himself killed, so Lia doesn't care that much about him. Though after punching him for fun and as part of a show, she started to feel for the guy. Lia still sees him as a meatshield but with feelings. Nagisa Nagisa was starting to become a friend in Lia's eyes, especially after she nearly killed the dumb wizard. Though, even seeing her getting murdered she ran away from her quickly to try and get help, knowing she couldn't save her. Reina The Blue Monk who helped Lia out once, so the two became mild friends, also they both hate Ryner. Risona Nagisa's sisters. that was about it for Lia. Ryner the dumb wizard Ryner the dumb wizard. Lia disliked him when they first met, as he was very arrogant and full of himself. The Wizard has become someone of distrust and mild hatred. If he were to anger her just once, she feels justified enough to slay him. Sadie The strange cloaked figure smells strange to Lia, so she keeps her distance, but at the same time can tell she has been through many hardships and wants to extend her arms out to her and try to help her out. Lia has figured out that Sadie is actually a skilled bard and can throw on a pretty good show, along with do some great things in combat. Though she did notice Sadie's dislike for fighting. Skull Ninja Lia doesn't trust him at all, since he is shrouded in mystery. Vel'sek The strange blood mage lia has met. Lia is very indifferent to him, as he has both saved and endangered her life. Non-Playable Characters Demon Duck BURN DUCKY BURN and then stay there. The Anubis Church in Absalom Lia feels indebted to the Church for damaging a priceless artifact of the church, as is currently almost done repaying her sin. Animal Companion Kira, the Snow Leopard She is a 73 pound and 2 foot 7 inches tall animal. Her fangs and claws are kept quite sharp. she wears only a mithral chain shirt and that is all. Kira only really obeys Lia, unless Lia is absent, or if Lia says its okay for them to. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Ranger